Blissful sin
by Carlie J. Cariba
Summary: Bella Swan, an innocent 19-year-old girl, meets Edward Cullen, owner of Conustus, one of the most powerful companies She doesn t expect that he is a young, successful man that takes a certain interest in her or that her life will get upside Will she do forbidden things or will she take her new boss down with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Loving your sin  
**

**Bella Swan, an innocent 19-year-old girl, meets Edward Cullen, owner of Conustus, one of the most powerful companies in america and also her new boss. She doesn´t expect that he is a young, successful man that takes a certain interest in her or that her life will get upside down. Will she do forbidden things or will she take her new boss down with her?**

I don´t own Twilight.

**First impressions**

She slides her hands down her skirt once more. Why didn´t anyone tell her about the meeting with her new boss a few days before? Well her ex boss surely is a bitch. Of course Miss Stanley didn´t warn her that she needs to meet some old man. Well, she assumes that the owner of the million dollar company Conustus is some creepy old man, at least that´s what she heard from her co-workers. She doesn´t expect anything good from this meeting. She doesn´t know, but maybe the job as personal assistent requieres some special effort? Yes, that´s it.

She takes a deep breath before entering the building. Well, to be honest, she doesn´t even know much about this company because she only works there for a few weeks. She kind of hopes her new boss won´t ask too many questions. When she is on the first floor she stares down at the paper in her hand on which the name of her new boss is noted. Edward Cullen. Well, she certainly never heard the name Edward Cullen before and assumes that he must really be an old man. Hmmm, that certainly will be interesting and she briefly wonders why she is send to meet the new boss and not some of her co-workers. It doesn´t make any sense to her at all and when she notices that the only person around there is some blonde woman behind a huge desk, she tries not to sigh loudly. Just her luck.

She is so lost in her thought that she doesn´t even see the man who is walking straight into her. What the hell? Bella looks up and sees that quite a young man just bumped into her without apologizing.

"Watch where you are going miss," he growls loudly, making a blonde woman sitting behind the desk look at him in wonder. Of course they know each other. She doesn´t want to be as rude as the man and she dares to take a close look at his face and her jaw drops open. Oh my god.

He looks like a greek god and it´s not an understatement. He is full of arrogance of course, but he still looks so hot in his suit. She shakes her head. What the hell is she thinking. Bella shouldn´t think about like this about some random man. Well, she shouldn´t think about any man while she is at work and then she takes a step back from the ruthless man before answering.

"Well, you didn´t watch either," she snaps and leaves him standing there without another word. She is a little proud of herself for standing up against him. Who does he think he is anyway? She didn´t do anything wrong, right? Just because he is sexy as hell doesn´t mean he can shove people around. It´s just disgusting and he seems to know the effect he has on females because Bella can see that he clearly flirts with the blonde woman behind the desk. The blond woman smiles brightly at Mr Sexy and Bella rolls her eyes at them. Doesn´t she see the way he is watching her every move? Oh, why did Bella turn around in the first place? She doesn´t need a reminder that he will never notice her and just as she is about to ask the blonde woman some questions he turns his eyes on her shape and stiffles a laugh. Okay, there clearly is something wrong. After a few seconds he whispers some words in the blondes ear and leaves with a cocky grin. Bella can´t believe him. What did she do? She doesn´t know and prepares herself for her meeting.

"Mr Cullen will see you now Miss Swan." The woman mentions to a door after Bella introduced herself and for a second Bella doesn´t know what door she means. The door on her right or left side? Decisions over decisions. She waits awhile and then the blonde woman stands up and shows Bella the right way. She nods at her and sees that the woman stiffles a laugh. What the hell is wrong with her? It´s not Bellas fault that she doesn´t know which door the right one is.

"Good morning sir," she says shyly and enters the room without permission from her new boss. She tries to see his face more clearly, but it´s hard to see because it´s quite dark in the room and his head is hanging over some papers. Well, doesn´t he know that she just entered his office? Obviously not, because he takes his pen between his fingers and plays with it. Huh? Bella then takes a few steps forwards and now sees a bit of his face.

The man is quite attractive for fifty years and she is afraid she may say something wrong. He nods his head to the chair before his desk without looking up. What the hell is wrong with these people? She sits down without looking at him and waits for him to look up from his papers. What kind of boss is he anyway? Letting his employees wait for him to notice them. It´s kind of turning Bella´s mood immediately.

"Who are you?" He asks and looks her up and down. No, he can´t be her new boss. Please. Not this god.

Bella stares at him, thinking about how awkward the whole situation is. Why did they send her to meet Mr Cullen? Thank you so much Miss Stanley. All she wants is to leave this huge office and forget it about everything, but no, this man, her new boss, is looking at her oddly as soon as she shifts in her seat. She has a pretty good guess why he is looking at her like with mad eyes and it´s nothing she is proud of.

"Well, who are you and why are you sitting my office?" He sounds annoyed and takes a close look at her body, then her face.

"I believe I am your personal assistent, sir." It´s only a whisper, but he understands perfectly.

"You believe?" His voice is low and it sounds like he is very irritated with her. Way to go Bella.

"Well, I am your assistent, sir," she replies with more strength in her voice and nearly falls from her chair when she looks into his green eyes. They are so unearthly. Almost as if he tries to pick up every detail of her.

"And why is it that you are in my office now?" He growls loudly and stands up while mentioning to the door she came through. Bella shakes her head. What is she supposed to do now? More complications and more decisions to make.

"I was told to meet you today."

"Miss Stanley?" He asks curiously. Why would he think she is this monster from hell?

"No, my name is Bella Swan." She stands up and steps towards him to shakes his hand. He takes a look at her outstretched hand and ignores it. What the hell? She tries to be polite and what does he? Nothing, nothing at all.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said and walks over to his desk again, leaving her standing in the middle of the office. She looks at her feet and feels embarrassed. Who does he think he is? He can´t be her new boss. Really, he isn´t even polite.

"My name is Bella Swan, I am 19 years old and I work for your company since last month."

"Three weeks? That´s all?" He cried at her. What the hell does he do that for? It´s not her fault they send her.

"Yes."

"Do you think you will fit in?"

"Yes sir, I think I am more than cabable to handle things."

"Good, good. Now tell me why don´t you go to college?" He sounds very demanding and Bella doesn´t like it in the least.

"I don´t need to go to college to prove myself to others. Like I said, I am more than qualified," she finished and dares to look at him. His mouth is slightly open and he is staring at her. Wow, what now? She waits awhile and he doesn´t stop looking at her questionly. It´s like he is deliberating whether he should say someting or not.

"I will see you later Miss Swan." He smiles and she nearly shits herself. It´s so unbelievable. This god really smiles at her and she tries really hard not to choke on something. Of course it´s not that easy. She stands up and grins one more time at Mr sexy before she turns. Maybe it won´t be so bad after all. She smiles to herself, but is brought back to reality the same moment as she trips over her feet. She tries not to fall to the ground, but it´s useless. She even breaks some vase as she is falls down with a loud bang. What the hell? This is so embarrassing even for her. Bella is used to trip over her feet but not in front of a greek god.

He helps her up to her feet and smiles at her. Bella is not sure if he is smiling or laughing at her for being so clumsy. Well, all in all, she made quite a first impression. Maybe she will have another try to show Mr Cullen that she is anything but a small girl with some issues.

"You should really know where you are going Miss Swan."

"Believe me sir, I know exactly where I am going," she spats back and turns again, this time without tripping over something. Oh my god. What is going to happen now that she works for this godness of a man.

The next day Bella is really excited about her upcoming day, though she isn´t sure why. She is standing before her bedroom mirror, looking like she didn´t sleep at all last night. Well, she didn´t sleep last night, but it was because of a certain green eyed god. Oh my, he is a fine piece of a man, that she is sure of. She sighs heavily while wondering how she will survice eight hours with him without dropping to her knees and die from shame.

"Bella, are you awake?" Her dad, Charlie yells from the kitchen and Bella makes a face. Doesn´t he know that she doesn´t like yelling in the mornings?

"I´m coming downstairs Charlie," she cries back and stiffles a laugh. It´s always the same. With one last look into the mirror she grabs her bag skips down the stairs and sees her dad already making breakfast.

"I am not hungry Charlie and I am already late for work."

"You meet your new boss yesterday?" He asks while shoving some toast into his mouth.

"Yeah I did dad," she said a little excited now that she thinks about Mr Sexy again. Oh Mr Cullen is really driving her body nuts.

"So, how did it go?"

"It was okay, actually pretty good," she answers and holds her bag closer to her body.

"Okay then, just want to make sure you are fine." Oh Charlie, always the loving dad she missed all these years before she moved back to Seatlle for months ago. Her mom, Renee wasn´t happy that she left Arizona, but it was Bella´s choice after all. Her parents divorced five years ago and Bella didn´t take it good and she was nearly forced to leave her hometown. But now she is back.

"Yeah, I am fine dad. I will see you later." She waves her hand and he smiles at her and then she runs to the front door and it closes with a loud bang.

Twenty minutes later she arrives at work and is nervous like on her first day of high school. Why oh why did Miss Stanley leave the company? It was so unexpected and every employee is still wondering what happened. Don´t get it wrong, Bella is very happy that she left, because she was a real bitch to everyone, but now she has to deal with Edward Cullen and it won´t be easy at all. She enters the huge building with a burning inside of her that she can´t really describe. It´s just her nerves.

"Good morning Bella, how are you today?" Her friend at work asks her. She is the only one who Bella could talk to.

"Hi Angela. I am fine what about you?"

"Oh you know I am okay, but the new boss just arrived and is in a bad mood." She looks at Bella and gives her a small smile. Real pity. At least Angela doesn´t need to face Mr Cullen now.

"I will see you later Angela."

"Yeah. And good luck with Mr Cullen."

"Thanks."

It´s quite when she enters the third floor and she wonders where her co-workers are.

"Did I miss anything?" She asks to no one particular and shakes her head.

"Yeah you should be at a meeting right now miss," answers a low voice from behind her. She turns around and nearly trips over her feet. Again. It´s a man she never saw before and she wonders where he came from.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" She asks a little irritated by his presence. He has blond hair, broad shoulders and the most serious expression she ever saw on a man before.

"The meeting? Mr Cullen arrived her early and told everybody to be at the conference room at 8.30 am. Now it´s 8.40 am." He replies and mentions to his watch. She stares at him confused and notices that he is wearing black suit and by the looks of it it´s an expensice one.

"What the... How do you know that sir?"

"Well, I should know that since he is my brother." He laughes and shakes his head.

"Oh, I didn´t know that sir. Where is he now?"

"It´s the door on the left side," he said and mentions at the door at the end of the floor.

"Thank you sir." Bella gives him a smirk and turns. It´s awkward enough, he doesn´t need to know her name, though he didn´t even ask for it. She waits till he leaves the floor and then begins to run. She doesn´t want Mr Cullen to think that she isn´t fit enough to be his assistent. Hell, she even survived working for Miss Stanley so why shouldn´t she be good enough to work for him? With this question running through her mind she opens the door of the conference room and nearly falls over. Everybody stares at her as though she has lost her mind. She dares to be late, so what? Well, she clearly knows how to impress her new boss. She takes a few steps into his direction and sits down on the seat beside her co-worker Lauren, who makes a disgusting sound. Really? Bella stares hard on the table and thinks the embarrassing moment is over when she hears a deep voice. His voice.

"Are you Miss Swan?" Mr Cullen asks loud enough for everybody to hear. Holy cow. He already forget her name? How is that even possible?

"Yes sir, that would be me," she gives back and glances at his tall figure. He is wearing a dark suit and it fits his body perfectly. Why does he look so good anyway? He runs his hand through his brown hair as if he doesn´t know what to say anymore.

"Right. Next time make sure you will be here on time," he yells out and her co-workers look at her in shock. What the hell? He is the one who is shouting not her.

"Yes sir," she answers and hopes he doesn´t hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Good. You can leave now," he growls.

"Excuse me sir?"

"You heard me Miss Swan. I want you to leave. Now."

She leaves the room without saying anything and feels hot tears forming in her eyes. What did he do that for? Just because she was late doesn´t mean he can do anything he want to her.

One hour later Bella is sitting at her desk, looking over some documents Miss Stanley left to her, when Mr Cullen comes rushing towards her. His hair is wild and it looks like a mess. She surpresses a smile because he does look like he just ran a marathon.

"I want you to book a flight to New York for me," he said and hands her some documents. Oh now he wants her to do something for him?

"When will you leave sir?" She asks politely.

"On Tuesday next week," he gives back and before leaving he glances at her oddly.

"And Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Be ready by tomorrow." He grins widely and storms off in the direction of his office. Holy cow. Be ready? What does he mean? She blushes brightly when she thinks about his stare and his hot body. Damn, he looks so fine in his suit. She really wants to throw her arms around his neck and feel his touch. Oh my, she knows she is in trouble now. Big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Complications**

Bella can´t sleep because she is still thinking about her boss. Oh the possibility of being with Mr Cullen are driving her body crazy. What did he mean? She is sure that she isn´t ready for anything Mr Cullen would want from her. She sighs and gets a better look at her clock.

"The hell... It´s 5 am and I am awake?" She whispers to herself and tries to cuddle her pillow to her heated body, but it´s useless. Every time she hugs it, she sees his god like face and his green eyes seem to haunt her even in reality. What is he doing to her? She has never felt like this before, not even for her first boyfriend Sam and he was really nice and cute. So what is it about Edward Cullen that is driving her nuts? It´s a mystery to her, because she doesn´t even know who this man is. Sure, she knows that he is her new boss, but that doesn´t mean anything at all. She frowns and slaps her hand to her head and lets it rest there for awhile, before she gets up from her bed. Without knowing what to do this early she dresses herself up, this time she decides to wear a knee-length skirt and a white blouse.

"I better go downnow," she says in a low tone and skips down the stairs. Well, she doesn´t want to be late again, there is no need to push Mr Cullens buttons any further. When she enters the kitchen she is a bit shocked to see her dad sitting on a chair, reading some old newspaper. Okay, that´s weird, even for Charlie.

"Charlie? What are you doing this early?" She asks and glances at him in wonder.

"Oh Bella. I just couldn´t I sleep anymore and I see you are also awake. Something is bothering you?" He wants to know, finally looking up from his newspaper.

"No, everything is fine. Really." Bella really tries hard to assure him that she is okay, but is she really okay?

"Okay. Let´s eat some breakfast together," Charlie says and gets up from his seat to get Bella some self-made blueberry muffin.

"What is this?" She asks a bit surprised. Charlie never cooked before so why now?

"Oh this? I hope you like muffins," he replies with a shit eating grin.

"Who made this dad?"

"Oh, just some friend," he gives back and sits down again.

"Okay, what kind of friend? Billy?" Bella laughs loudly when she thinks about her dad and Billy in the kitchen, baking muffins. Billy Black is the same age as her dad, 45 years old. He looks like a Native American and sits in a wheelchair. Bella´s family and his are friends for what feels like forever. Jacob and she grew up together and are best friends now.

"No need to be mean kiddo. No, Lea made this."

"Jacobs aunt? Really?" She doesn´t want to sound mean, but let´s be honest, she really isn´t someone for Charlie.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

""No, no. It´s just... Wow," she breathes in and out and really has a hard time to concentrate on some clear thoughts. Charlie and Lea? That´s impossible, right?

"So, I heard that your boss is a real challenge?" Her dad says and makes Bella chokes on her muffin.

"How... Who told you about this?"

"Just some rumors going on. Just promise me to be careful, okay?"

"Okay. You are really weird today," she answers and then she turns around, ignoring his demanding stares for the rest of the morning.

When she walks to work later that morning she is really nervous, again. She can´t wait to see Mr green eyed again, his eyes are so beautiful and the way he looks at her is really odd. Some would say he often stares at other people and Bella doesn´t mind in the least. It´s 8 am when she arrives at work and she immediately notices the brown haired woman who is running around like all hell will break lose every minute. Some is wrong, that´s for sure.

"Bella? You are finally here. There is something strange going on here," her friend cries out loud.

"Angela, what is it?" Bella asks as soon as she saw Angelas flushed face.

"It´s Mr Cullen. He is shouting at people for an hour now and nobody knows why." Holy shit. What is this god doing? Angela is the nicest person around the whole company and he dares to scream at her? What is wrong with him.

"I better go now. Wish me luck."

"Good luck Bella," Angela shouts after her, but she is already gone, searching for Mr Cullen. Maybe she will be able to figure out what´s going on with him. As soon as she is on the third floor she hears some yelling coming from Mr Cullens office. She, however, wants to ignore it, but then there is a loud crash and she runs over to the door and opens it. There is nothing, nothing at all. Her boss looks quite alright and the room is clean.

"Sir? Is everything alright?" She stutters and gets a better look at his handsome face. Problem number one, Swan.

"Why are you here Miss Swan?" Mr Cullens seems to be stressed.

"Well I am your assistent," she says. It´s obvious, now is it?

"Yes, but why are you in my office."

"I heard some strange noices coming from your office and thought that maybe you could need help with something. It wasn´t my intention to disturb you, I am sorry sir."

"It´s fine Miss Swan." What is wrong with him? She did hear some noises.

"Okay. I will get back to work," she says slowly and wants to leave the office when Mr Cullen calls after her.

"Wait a minute. Have a word with me Miss Swan."

"Okay," she replies and is more than nervous about what he is going to tell her now.

"Do you mind if we have lunch together? Tomorrow? I want to know more about my assistent if you know what I mean." His eyes sparkle at her now frozen figure, Holy shit. What does he mean?

"No sir, I don´t mind at all."

"Good. Now go back to work. I expect these papers back this afternoon," he growls, gets up and throws a huge stack of documents into her arms. She ignores the tension between them and tries to sound polite.

"Of course sir," she says without sympathy.

"Oh and Miss Swan?" Mr sexy nearly yells at her and Bella begins to feel uncomfortable in her place.

"Yes?" She asks curiously and looks back at him. Hmmm... he does look so fine.

"Don´t make any plans for next week. You will fly to New York with me," Mr Cullen says with a huge grin.

Holy cow. Why does he always laugh or smile at her?Isn´t it enough that she wants him to touch her even though she is unexperienced? No, of course it´s not enough. She surpresses a loud groan and nods with her head. Well, what else can she do? He nods in return and leaves her alone with her thoughts, which are wild and confusing at the same time. She would fly to New York with him and what is making her even more nervous is the fact that she just saw the way he was looking at her. It wasn´t the way any boss should look at his employee. It was pure desire and she isn´t sure if it will break her apart.

Bella sits at her desk, still thinking about what Mr Cullen said. Will she really go to New York with him? The better question would be why. Miss Stanley never asked Bella to join her on meetings so why does Mr Cullen want her to join him? It doesn´t make any sense to her and the more she thinks about him and this situation, the more she drifts away. Away into her own little world.

She wants him so badly, she can´t breathe at all when he looks at her in pure passion. That´s new. He never looked at her like this before. He steps towards her, hands in his pocket. What now? He begins to smile at her, oh how she likes it when he does smile. She nearly falls over her feet again when he dares to touch her cheek for the first time. She feels the electric shock in her whole body and isn´t sure if she is dreaming.

"I want you to touch me, Bella." Mr Cullen whispers. She loves to hear his voice and the fact that he sounds so breakable like any other person. It reminds her that this is real. That he is real.

"I want you Bella." The words leave his mouth and she gasps at him in surprise. He wants her? She starts to breath heavily, her heart seems to beat a little faster than before and then she answers without much hesitation.

"I want you, too," she whispers back in the same tone and turns to him. His hands travel down to cheeks, stroke her sofly. It feels amazing and Bella wants more. More of him. She needs his hands on her body, his arms around her heated body. She knows it´s so wrong, but that doesn´t stop her from touching his amazing body. Holy shit. She isn´t even if she is doing a good job right now, but then she sees the hard-on he is having and her free hands travel down to touch it. Oh, how much she wants him to feel what he is doing to her. He cries out as soon as she let one hand slip into his pants and his desire grows even more. She smiles up at his face, grinning and notices that he looks like there are some things on his mind. She enjoys teasing him so much. His hardness is driving her over the edge of passion now. Oh, he is such a handsome man and she wants to see him without clothes on. She is already wet for him, it´s like it´s the first time she ever sees him.

His hardness is pressed to her lower parts, without showing mercy. She doesn´t need to beg him for more, he is more than cabable of doing a really good job.

"What do you want the most Bella?" He asks in a low tone. Holy shit. She didn´t even realise how much she likes it. The more he talks to her, the more she wants to rip his clothes from his hot body. Doesn´t he know what she wants the most right now?

"Answer me, sweetheart," he whispers against her neck while nipping at it. That´s it. She can´t take it any longer.

"You. I want you the most," she cried back in pleasure. No man could ever make her feel this way. He was and still is her first and she doesn´t know if he feels the same way.

"I am ready... sweetheart I can´t hold back any longer," he yells out and Bella knows she will be ready to explode any minute. He gives her love, every night and every night. He shows her love and what´s life about and this may never stop , until she hears a loud voice shouting her name.

"Miss Swan?" Oh shit. She just dreamed about her boss and now he is standing right before her. That´s more than embarrassing.

"Yes Mr Cullen?" She tries to act normal, though it´s really hard to look into his face right now.

"Did you finish your work?" He wants to know and it seems he is a little bit impatient.

"Ah, yes sir," she says and hands him the papers without glaring at his tall figure anymore.

"Good. I will see you on Monday," he says with a small smile on his lips and leaves her on her own. Holy cow. How can she work with him when he clearly brings her innocence in danger?


	3. Chapter 3

**Picture perfect**

Bella takes a deep breath before entering the building. Today is the day she is going to New York with Mr Cullen and to be honest she is on the edge of a nervous breakdown right now. All because of this god looking man.

"Hi Bella. How are you today?" Angela greets her when she sees her friend.

"I am okay Angela. You?" Bella asks and looks one more time at her skirt. It feels so weird to wear those damn skirts and blouse all the time.

"Oh, I am fine, but I just saw your boss Mr Cullen and he looked like he is going to explode any minute." Oh god.

"What do you mean?" Bella wants to know and waits eagerly for a reply.

"His face was all red from anger I think, but maybe I talk too much into it."

"Okay," Bella says because is doesn´t know what else to say.

"Good luck," she hears Angela calling out to her before she tries to find her boss.

She finds him two minutes later in his office. She enters without permission as she is supposed to meet him now.

"Sir?" She says in a low tone. He doesn´t react and she tries again.

"Mr Cullen? Sir, it´s Bella Swan."

"What are you doing Miss Swan?" Mr Cullen growls loudly and Bella takes a step back.

"Oh, I just saw that the door is open and I wanted you to know that I am here," she says in a sweet tone.

"Well, now I know. I will meet you outside," he answers calmly and stands up, waving his hands at the open.

"As you wish sir." Bella does as he says, but she isn´t quite sure why the hell he is in such a bad mood.

She meets him twenty minutes later outside and while they are waiting for the taxi Mr Cullen looks strangely at Bella.

"Mr Cullen, is something wrong?"

"No, everything is alright. I am just wondering something," he admits and looks directly into her brown eyes which all full of surprise now.

"Well, what is it sir?"

"I will tell you another time Miss Swan," he replies and she wants to say something, but the taxi already arrives.

"After you Miss Swan," Mr Cullen smiles politely. Holy cow, that smile again.

"Thank you sir," she says and hops into the taxi.

The whole drive to the airport they are quiet and nobody talks. Well, she doesn´t really know what to think of him beside the fact that he is really handsome and drives he crazy.

"Miss Swan, we are at the airport now."

"Okay," she says and gets off the taxi.

Mr Cullen grabs his suitcase and Bella is about to get hers when she feels a warm hand on her own hand.

"I will take your bag," Mr Cullen says in a demanding voice.

"Thanks, that´s really nice of you," Bella smirks and turns to enter the airport without waiting for her handsome boss. He, however, catches up with her and they board the plane together.

"Flights are always so boring, don´t you think Miss Swan?" Bella hears Mr Cullen asks as soon as they sit down. Oh no, she doesn´t want to hear his velvet voice right now. Not when she is trying so hard to concentrate on something else.

"It deepens," she says playfully.

"On what?" He asks with a huge grin.

"The company," she laughs and turns her head into his direction.

"Oh... and are you bored Miss Swan?" He wants to know cockily. Oh, she is sure he knows the effect he is having on her.

"I don´t think so sir." Oh, she can play this game too and she loves to tease him just a little bit.

"Good," he says and grins at her. Bella wants to say something back, when suddenly a blond stewardess appears and spills hot coffee on Mr Cullen´s dark pants.

"Shit," her boss hisses and Bella gasps at him. She never thought she would hear him curse, but she doesn´t mind in the least now.

"I am sorry sir. Here let me just..."

"It´s fine, I will just go and clean myself up," he growls and the stewardess looks at him as if she fears for her job.

"I will go with you," Bella says and regrets her words at the same moment. Holy shit. Did she just say that to her boss?

"You will," he asks, clearly irritated.

"Yes," she gives back and stands up from her seat. Mr Cullen does the same and looks like he is about throw her back to her seat. What the hell?

"Come on Miss Swan, we don´t have all day," he suddenly says and takes her hand in his. Oh, his hand is so soft and she looks at him in awe. She has never felt this way before and now she does.

"Mr Cullen wait!"She cries out when they reach the aircraft lavatory.

"What is it Miss Swan?" He asks and opens the door in hurry.

"Nothing," she whispers and goes inside the aircraft lavatory with her boss. Holy shit. She is alone in a small room, with her boss, who looks like a greek god. She knows it´s so wrong and when his eyes travel over her frozen body she is sure that she is in big trouble now. He begins to touch her cheek ever so softly and lets his hand wander to her chest. She can´t believe that he is actually touching her. This man is driving her crazy. He doesn´t kiss her yet, but Bella can feel that he tenses beside her and it seems that he is thinking really hard about something.

"Do you like my hands on your body?" He asks and turns her around. She is facing him now and seems so lost in his beautiful eyes, oh he is so handsome. She doesn´t answer though, instead she just enjoys his soft fingers on here bare skin. She moans loudly when he touches her breast with one hand. She really wants to feel him, so much. When he goes further down, she holds her breath. What the hell? He wants to touch her there? Her sensitive spot seems to like his strong finger a litte bit too much, as it´s all wet instantly. She doesn´t know what he is planning to do, but she will eventually figure it out.

One finger slides into her wetness, making her shiver with desire. Holy shit. It feels so amazing, his long finger inside of her. It´s so unbelievable. She is going to let her boss touch her in places no guy has ever been before. It´s so forbidden. So exciting and yet so alluring and when his wet lips touch hers, she feels like she has no control anymore. Sure, it´s a demanding kiss, but she doesn´t mind in the least, as she loves the way he can make her feel. He deepens the kiss with his hot tongue, letting it slide over her bottom lip and smiles against it. His finger slides deeper inside her sensitive spot, faster and faster.

She is on the shortest path to heaven and then with a loud groan it´s over. Mr Cullen takes out his finger and brings it to his mouth, licking it all clean. Oh, he seems to love the taste of her and it´s making her wet all over again when she is watching him.

"Aren´t you something," he whispers against her fingers and kisses her hand slightly. Holy shit. What is he doing to her? She isn´t much experienced and she figures she does everything right as he looks at her in pure satisfaction. Holy cow. How will she handle things when Mr Cullen tries everything to destroy her innocence.

She takes a deep breath and tries to get out of his strong grip, but it seems useless. What has she done? Oh my god. He is her boss and she was kissing him?

"Mr Cullen? Sir? Please let me go!" She pleads in a serious voice. The hell. He is her boss and she is his assistent, she shouldn´t be stand in an almost dark room and enjoy his touches. It´s very wrong.

"Miss Swan?" He asks awhile later, still holding onto her arm.

"Please let me go, sir!" She repeats, looking at his tall figure and tries not to blush.

He doesn´t answer, he just let go of her heated body and stares at her in shock.

"I didn´t mean to ..." He begins to say, but is interrupted by a loud noise outside.

"Would you open the fucking door?" They hear a booming voice and she panicks. They can´t open the fucking door now. What will they think of her?

"Just a minute,"Mr Cullen yells back and looks apologizing at her before he opens the door and leaves her on her own. Holy shit. What was that?

"Well, will you leave or do you want to stay?" The beefy man in front of the door asks and obviously waits for an answer.

"No, oh god no. I will leave sir," she answers and storms off as fast as she can. Way to screw up your life. Now she will never be able to look into her boss eyes without remembering what she did. She is so stupid. How could she do something like that? It´s her first real job and she already screwed the fuck up? It can´t be real. When gets back to her seat she sees her boss already sitting there, staring into nothing. Maybe they can just forget about it? She dares to take a better look at his beautiful face and notices that his jaw is clenched as well as his fist. Oh no, he can´t be mad at her, now can he? As the plane lands Bella isn´t so sure if she will survive this business trip without another incident or if she will get fired in the end.

It´s late in the evening when Bella and Mr Cullen arrives at the hotel and check in. It was awful to sit next to him and now she doesn´t know how to behave. Should she just forget about it or should she talk to him about this incident?

"Miss Swan, wait a minute," he calls out to her and she turns her head and nearly trips over her feet again. So he is the one who makes the desicions? God, no.

"I will see you tomorrow Mr Cullen," is her only reply and then she runs as fast as she can to her room as soon as she gets her key. There will be no other incident, even if it´s the last thing she does.

The next morning she wakes up in an unknown bed and then she remembers that she is still in New York with Mr Cullen. Oh, her boss from heaven. He isn´t just cute, he is wonderful. How can she forget about him when he is always with her? Well, she will figure something out. She groans loudly and gets up from the king size bed and goes straight into the bathroom. She might as well look good, even if her boss is off limit now. At least that´s what she is trying to get into her mind when she walks down the stairs.

"Miss Swan?" She hears a voice behind her and she is startled a little bit, even if she knows who it is.

"You scared me sir," she holds her hand to her chest and breathes heavily.

"I am sorry Miss Swan, it wasn´t my intention to scare you," he says and looks at her.

"It´s okay now. So, what will I do today sir?" Bella asks out of breath.

"There is a meeting this evening."

"Okay," she says shyly, as she remembers his soft lips on hers. No, she doesn´t wanna go there again. Okay, maybe just a little? NO. She shakes her head and refuses to think at anything at all that day, which is easier said than done.

"Come and have breakfast with me?" He asks in a demanding tone and she doesn´t like it in the least.

"Of course Mr Cullen," she answers, even though she wants to be somewhere else now. She notices that he wears a suit. He looks so handsome in his suit, she nearly shits herself. Way to go Swan. What about her promise? Well, when he does look like a greek god how can she not think about him, touching her body greedily?

After breakast together Bella has some free time and decides to stay in her room. She wants to look good in the evening since she is going to meet business partner of her boss.

"Good evening Miss Swan," he greets her politely and holds his hand out to her. She hesitates, but then she takes it as she won´t embarrass Mr Cullen in front of his company. Maybe it won´t be so bad after all?

"Good evening Mr Cullen."

"Oh, by the way, you look beautiful tonight," he whispers into her ear and she begins to shiver. Holy shit. Why does he always make her feel so special? She isn´t even sure what to say anymore and that´s really a bad thing. He is her boss after all.

"Shall we," Mr Cullen asks and mentions to the table at the other side of the room. Oh, he can take her everywhere. Holy shit. Is that really what she wants? She eyes his perfect face and body. Oh yes, it´s definitely everything she wants.

"Yes sir," she answers and he holds her arm. She looks around and notices that she doesn´t know anyone in that room. Oh, what if she does something wrong? Says something wrong?

"You know, don´t let them get under your skin Miss Swan. That was and still is my first rule to success, " he says and Bella wonders if he is always this kind to people he just met.

"I will try to remember, thank you sir."

"No problem," he answers as they reach their table and sit down. The place is very comfortable and her boss seems to enjoy himself, as he is drinking wine and laughing all the time. She doesn´t remember a time when she had so much fun. They talk about work, new business partner and the most important, random things and family. He already guessed that he has siblings. He tells her about his older brother, Emmett, who goes to college, and his little sister Alice, who is still in high school. Bella doesn´t talk much about her family, only that her dad, Charlie, works for the police and that her mom, Renee lives in Floride with her new husband Phil. All in all she learns enough about Edward Cullen.

"You are so beautiful. Can... can I touch you?" He asks and glances into her brown eyes. They have just arrive at his room after the meeting is over. He asked her to join him for a drink, but she didn´t expect for him to say such things now. What the hell is she suppossed to do now? It´s like he can see every feeling he gives to her and she just nods once. Oh no. He touches her hand ever so slightly and she is confused for a second. Holy cow. What the hell is he doing now? He is not allowed to touch her and yet he does it. He smiles so innocent at her, she absolutely loves it when he does smile. He is so beautiful.

Her special spot is already moist and he let his finger slide into her slowly. Again? What does it mean? Her boss is practically begging her to let him enter her special spot and how can she refuse him ? It´s useless to deny the fact that she is very much attracted to this man in front of her. He is obviously the most handsome man she has ever been in contact with.

Oh my cow. He licks her wetness. She can´t believe this man. Down on his knees, he really seems to like it there. Something is really, really wrong, but at the same time, it feels amazing. It´s like time is standing still and she eagerly watches him as he does his best to make her feel good. What´s more important, she does feel good, never better.

She cries out in pleasure as a wave of pure satisfaction hit her body. Oh my god. He is going to make her go to heaven, over and over again and she can´t even stop him from doing so. She doesn´t want to stop him.

When she moans one last time before her body explodes, she knows that she has crossed a line. A line which is so fine and, the worst of it, her job depends on it. A job she really needs, but she will never regret anything she did with him, but maybe he will? He sure as hell does look like he regrets ever touching her in the first place.

"I shouldn´t have touched you. I am so sorry Miss Swan. I have nev..." Mr Cullen looks nervous like shit and he doesn´t even finish his sentence because she holds her fingertips to his mouth and stops him. Holy hell. What is he doing to her?

"I liked it sir," she breathes against his hot skin and looks into his green eyes one more time. He let go of her hand and glances at her in awe. Shit. Did she just say she likes it?


	4. Chapter 4

**For what it´s worth**

They stare at each other for a long time before she shakes her head and laughes. It´s time to play her own game. She doesn´t need Mr Cullen to know just yet that she is attracted to him.

"Mr Cullen? I didn´t mean to say that. Please forgive me," she says in a sweet tone and tries to hide her embarrassment. Holy cow. Why is he so perfect anyway? She feels like she is trapped in a dream.

"There is nothing you should be sorry about. It was my mistake. I shouldn´t have done that. It was very unnescessary," he says, still confused about what just happened between them. Okay, Mr Cullen is sorry? For what?

"Oh," is her only reply and she can´t really understand what´s happening. He wanted it, right? Why is he sorry that he touched her? Doesn´t he know that he is driving her over the edge of sanity? She glances into his eyes. Obviously he doesn´t know what kind of effect he is having on her every second they are together, as his stare is cold and nothing like it used to look before. Holy cow. What now?

"I think I should leave now sir," she whispers and makes her way towards the door. There is no need to stay any longer in his presence when he clearly is upset about their encounter.

"Yes, I really don´t want to make you uncomfortable anymore. Good night Miss Swan." Uncomfortable? Wasn´t he there when she screams out in pleasure and desire? Didn´t he see the pure look of innocence in her brown eyes when he was touching her?

"Yeah, good night sir," she gives back and opens the door to get the hell away from this man and it´s the next morning when she sees him again. He looks so good, as always, and is sitting alone, eating breakfast. Bella takes two deep breathes and decides to join him. They are going to stuck together on this business trip for two more days and she really doesn´t want it to be awkward. Sure, they made out together, so what? It´s not like he will marry her the next moment.

"Good morning, sir," she says politely and takes the empty seat beside him, but he doesn´t look up once from his paper. Okay, scratch her prior thoughts. This is totally awkward now.

"Miss Swan? You are here?" He ask in a wondering tone, which doesn´t go unnoticed by Bella.

"Of cours sir," she answers without hesitation and takes a blueberry muffin from the table. Hmmm... Her mouth is already watering, she likes muffins as much as she likes to see her boss smile. Oh, how can she forget his smile? There is no possibility right now.

"Well, I didn´t think you would be here," he admits slowly and takes a bite from his apple. Holy shit. He really does want to forget what happened the other day?

"Okay," she answers and gazes at her muffin. Oh, she really wants to forget about it too, but somehow she can´t forget his gentle fingers on her, inside of her. She has never felt anything so intensive before and now she needs to give it up? Well it sure looks like it. She sighs, of course she needs to give it up, he is her boss after all and she does need the job.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Bella hears a soft voice calling out and when she dares to take a look she nearly falls from her chair. Holy cow. In front of her stands a man who looks like a young god. Broad shoulder, long, brown hair and a face any other guy would kill for.

"No, no, this seat is not taken," she whispers and looks away quickly. It´s just her luck that every guy she meets is looking absolutely perfect.

"Thanks. Oh, I am Jacob by the way," the guy sits down and holds out his hand for her to shake. Bella´s mouth drops open. Holy shit. This man really is some fine piece of ass. Before she can take his hand into hers, Mr Cullen growly loudly and both of them look at her boss oddly. What the hell is that?

"Miss Swan, I think we need to discuss some important things, now!" He yells and stands up. Bella gets red in the face from embarrassment. How dare he? Jacob seems to notice the tension between Bella and her boss and takes his hand back to his pants.

"I am Bella," she says, before she gets up from her seat looking pissed at hell.

"Well Bella, maybe we can meet up later?"

"I would love that Jacob. See you lat...," she can´t even finish her sentence because Mr Cullen drags her out of the room by her arm. What the hell?

"How dare you Mr Cullen. You embarrassed me in front of Jacob," she says as soon as they were alone.

"Just follow me," is his reply and she has no other choice but to follow him into his room? What the hell does he want in his room now?

"Sit down Miss Swan and calm down please," he plead and makes a serious face.

"Calm down, calm down? I can´t sir," she answers while sitting down on his bed, shaking with anger. Mr Cullen steps towards her and knees in front of her body. Bella takes a double glance. He is kneeing in front of her? Holy shit.

"As I was saying before there are important things we need to talk about," he whispers against her ear and begins to nip her soft skin. What is he doing? She thought he doesn´t want to do it again...

"God, that feels so good," she cries out and doesn´t give a shit about others because she is enjoying herself too much. She can´t be silent when this god is kneeling in front of her, licking every inch of her heated body. It´s too much. He is unbelievable in every way and he is her boss. She does want to give her innocence to him, she is sure she will regret giving him everything he wants. She opens her legs for him and he takes of her skirt immediately as if he is some wild animal. Holy shit, he does make her feel so amazing and when she sees that he takes of his pants, she is impressed. Sure, she has never seen a cock in her life this close to her hot body, but his limb is more than she has hoped for. Oh my god. She hopes he isn´t going to hurt her much. She doesn´t really know what she is doing, but somehow she ends up strocking his pelvis and Mr Cullen seems to love it very much by the moans she hears coming from his sweet lips. Oh, his lips. Just the thought of his lips on hers are driving her crazy. His hard cock is already pressing against her sweet wetness and she is ready to take him in, but as he slides just a little inside of her, he stops as if he is wondering something. Holy shit. Does he know she is a virgin. She blushes deeply and looks away from his beautiful face. Oh, he looks like an angel and she wants to give this angel what he needs, but evidently this god has other plans.

"I can´t do this Miss Swan. Not with you." Holy cow, what does he mean? Did he notice that she has never been with a man before? No, he can´t. She tried everything to detract him from her little secret.

She is about to ask him what he means, but he is already talking again.

"I am sorry. You should leave now," he says in a low tone and avoids to look into her face. Oh my god. He can´t be serious.

"Well, as you wish Mr Cullen," she answers slowly and leaves him on his own ,while she is fighting back hot tears. Of course he doesn´t want her. She is just the small town girl and he is the millionaire who can have any woman wants. So why did he bother to even touch her? It´s beyond her, but one thing is sure. Bella is going to stay away from him, even if it migt take some time.

Cold air hits Bella´s face as soon as she steps outside. She isn´t sure whether she should really leave Mr Cullen alone. Fortunately Jacob is there. She takes a deep breath and goes over to him. He smiles warmly at her as soon as he sees her and is slightly nervous, just like Bella. She grins back at him and he notices immediately that she is a bit shy around him, but he is going to make her feel welcome in every possible way.

"Hi Bella...," he says and turn his head into her direction. She nods once.

"Hey,"she says back and is now standing a few inches away from his muscular body. Oh, he look so damn cute.

"What´s up with you," he asks and looks at her sad face. She turns away from him, as she knows that she still has some tears on her cheeks. What the hell?

"Oh, nothing. I just came outside and saw you. What are you doing here?" She explains quietly and glances at him again. Holy shit. All guys she meet these days are looking incredibly good.

"Actually, I was hoping to see you again, Bella," he says and takes his hand into hers. She feels that his hand is strong and she already likes it more than she should. Jacob kisses her hand ever so softly and looks like he is proud about being with Bella. Hmmm... It´s nice to know that Jacob likes her. Holy shit. She looks oddly at his figure. Does she like him as well? No, that can´t be true.

"Okay, but I need to go now," she says in a hurry, even though it´sa complete lie. She doesn´t want to stay with Jacob now, not after what happened between her and Mr Cullen. Hmmm... She remembers Mr Cullen´s strong hands on her body and how he kissed almost every inch of her innocent body just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I see. Maybe I will see you later?" Jacob asks hopefully and folds his hands.

"Sure, why not," Bella answers, though she isn´t sure if she should have said no.

"Well, good bye then," he smiles at her once more and is gone in the blink of an eye. Holy cow. Now she is sure that he does like her, but what will she do about it? She doesn´t want to disappoint him, but she can´t forget a certain green eyed god. She is surely losing her mind. He is her boss, god damn it.

When she goes inside she sees her boss rounding a corner. Oh my god. She hopes he isn´t looking for her, but then Mr Cullen catches her eye. It seems like he is never leaving her out of his sight and watches her every step. Holy cow. He doesn´t want her, but Bella begins to feel comfortable as soon as she notices his beautiful eyes on her body.

"Miss Swan, I just want you to know that I...," he begins to say but Bella holds her hand up to stop him.

"No, I understand. I am just your assistent, nothing more," she points out and leaves him standing there. Oh my god... Maybe he wanted to say something else? She didn´t even give him the chance to answer and then it hits her. Did she just say no to this god? She glances back at her boss. Oh yes, she did. Oh my cow.

Bella doesn´t sleep well that night. She is still wondering what Mr Cullen wanted to say before she interuppted him. Maybe he was going to say that he is sorry for what happened? Holy cow, that can´t be true, because she wants nothing more than to forget about this god. It´s 4 am, when there is suddenly a loud knock at her door and she sighs. Holy shit. Is that Mr Cullen?

"Yes, I am coming," she yells and gets up from her bed, wearing nothing but a top and a shorts.

"Hello, are you Bella?" The man asks curiously and looks her up and down, licking his lips. What the hell?

"Why yes, I am Bella, what´s it to you?" She wants to know in a demanding tone. She doesn´t want to hide her discomfort.

"This is for you," he answers and hands her a huge bunch of red roses. Bella gasps and looks in amazement at the flowers.

"Sorry, but there must be some misunderstanding sir," she says in a serious voice and closes the door, ignoring the low voice from the man outside. When she sits on her bed again, she begins to dream about a certain godness.

"Did you get the flowers?" Jacob asks and grins at her small figure when Bella is going to have breakfast two hours later.

"Oh, that was you?" She asks, still not looking at him.

"Why yes, who else?" He demands to know and she clearly hears some kind of jealously in his voice. What the hell?

"There is nobody, really," she says and finally glances at his beautiful face. Holy shit. She nearly forgot how hot he is.

"So, did you get the flowers?" Jacob looks her in the eye. Holy cow.

"No, I didn´t get flowers," she lied and feels bad for lying to Jacob. Sure, she doesn´t know him well yet, but she guesses he is a kind man.

"Oh," he says, clearly upset about that fact. Oh my god.

"So do you wanna have breakfast with me," she asks and feels better. She hopes she will get him in a better mood now.

"Of cours Bella. I would love to spend more time with you," he smiles at her before he grabs her hand. Holy shit. It feels so warm and she tries hard not to thing about the greek god she calls her boss.

"So, you are a personal assistent and on a business trip with your boss? Isn´t he the one who who sat with you the other day?" He laughs and Bella makes a face. They are sitting together at a large table and soon Bella finds herself to like Jacob even more. Holy shit. She doesn´t even know his last name and already likes him?

"Yes, I am here for another day with my boss and yes, he was sitting with us the other day," she answers and looks shyly away. Oh my cow. Now she is thinking about this godness again. Oh. She is about to asks for his last name when she sees a dark figure watching them intensively.

Holy shit. Is that Mr Cullen? Hmmm... Maybe it´s not him? She excuses herself and finds herself taking a step into the man´s direction and gasps in surprise because it´s really her hot boss.

"Mr Cullen?" Bella asks a little irritated. Why is he standing in the dark? Holy shit? Is he waiting for her?

"Miss Swan? I just want you to know that we are leaving tomorrow at 7 am. Be ready by then," he almost growls. What the hell did she do now?

"Of course sir. I will see you then," she answers slowly and ignores the heated tension between them. Oh my cow. It´s there again, the feeling that she needs to touch him. Oh no.

"Good," Mr Cullen gives back and goes to his room, slamming the door shut with a loud bang.


	5. Chapter 5

**More complications**

"Do you have everything," Mr Cullen asks Bella the next morning. They are ready to leave New York and she never felt more relieved in her whole life. Well, it only can get better, right? She is about to answer when she suddenly hears a voise calling her name. Holy cow. It´s Jacob.

"Bella wait!" He almost sceams at her.

"Miss Swan, we are leaving. Now!" Mr Cullen growls loudly and is getting more and more impatient. What the hell is his problem?

"Just a minute Mr Cullen," she says and goes over to where Jacob is standing, smiling at her.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?" She wants to know, even though she knows that her boss is still waiting for her. Holy shit. What does Jacob want?

"I just wanted to say good bye to you," he says grinning at her frozen figure. Way to go.

"Miss Swan!" Mr Cullen yells and mentions to the taxi. She however, takes her time with Jacob and decides it´s now or never.

"So, if I give you my phone number will you tell me your last name?" She asks not so shyly anymore and makes a cute face at him. He laughes, but of course he tells her. Oh my cow.

"Okay, I will call you later Bella Swan," Jacob says and grins at her again.

"Yeah, I hope to hear from you Jacob Black," she answers and glances at his hot body before she let go of his warm hands. Holy shit. Is that really happening? She just gave her phone number to a stranger. Well, he isn´t quite the stranger anymore, right?

"Yeah, bye," Jacob says and she really hopes he does mean it. She winks at him and goes back to Mr Cullen, who looks furiously at her. Holy cow.

"I won´t tolerate something like that again Miss Swan," Mr Cullen says as soon as they sit in the taxi. She makes a face at him, considering if she should say something back. Holy the hell is going on with this god? She decides not to speak at all and just nods her head in understanding. Way to go Swan.

"Good," is his only reply and then he turns away and looks out of the window.

It´s late afternoon when they land in Forks. She hasn´t talked to her boss at all and is glad that everything will go back to normal now. Mr Cullen doesn´t even glance at her when she says bye to him. Holy cow. What is goint to happen on Monday? She sighs when she arrives at home and prays that she will finally find some sleep as soon as her head hits her soft pillow.

She brushes her hair aside and leans against the huge desk in front of her, not sure what to say. He blinks at her shape, completely taking it in. She can feel her hands shaking even more than before and her tongue begins to play between her dry lips. She knows it´s just a matter of time before she won´t endure it anymore. He watches her intensely as she makes a quick move towards the closed door. He coughs hard, makes a fist and looks away for seconds while she drops her gaze at the wooden floor. It´s only then, when she lifts her eyes toward him again, that she notices the hard-on he´s having.

She tries to look at everything else instead of his hardness, until he once again clears his throat and brings her wide stare back to his almost amused grin. They stare at each other for a while, until he takes a step forwards and moves right beside her. She isn´t sure what to make of it. He moves his hand to her cheeks, as if he just wants her to blush all over again. Oh, she does that a lot, especially if he is near her. She is looking for words in her mind to deny the obvious fact that she is attracted to him, but her lips are captured by his. The kiss is unbelievable tender and gentle and she never gets the chance to think about his words, but forgets everything around her and concentrats on the feeling. It´s the most heated sensual enjoyment she has ever felt on her lips.

He deepens their kiss with his hot tongue, nearly too urgently. She is surprised, however, soon her wet lips are moving with his lips and she reaches her hands up on his back to feel more of him. His dark hair is soft and all she can feel is pure pleasure. She is completely consumed in his world. Her already flushed body wants more, so when he grabbes her butt with one hand and his other grips her long hair, she is totally in for something more. There really is no space between them anymore and it takes all her power to stop him because he is making her pool in her juices between her legs. She lifts her right leg around his hips and begins to touch his back softly. He responds immediately, running his fingers over her very perty breasts. She moans into the air and she is pretty certain she will lose control as soon as he moans very deeply into her mouth. She brings her hands up to his face as she eagerly begins to unbutton his black shirt.

She is excited to see what is underneath his clothes all the time she is around him. She can feel his hard muscles and it´s driving her crazy. He grabs her breast and starts to touch it rather slightly. He presses his ever so obvious hard on against her wetness, rubbing little. He never leaves her swollen lips. A moment passes and his hands slowly examinate her legs, which are both wrap tightly around his waist a moment later. She can clearly see his smiling and the words 'I want you' are escaping his lips. His fingers wander to her burning thighs, where he starts to squeeze her slowly. She breaks the kiss and he pulls her blouse down, exposing more of her creamy skin to him. He sucks in the heated air around them, before he bend down to suck her nipple with his warm mouth. She cries out and drags his mouth on her even more because it´s way better than in her dreams. Her head falls back and once again she tries her very best not to scream out in pleasure. Just the thought about that someone might hear them is driving her over the edge of passion and excitement. After she finally opens her eyes to see him licking her nipple she is paralyzed. The way he looks at her isn´t the way she is expecting it to be. She sees nothing but passion and a glint of hope in his green eyes. What is he doing to her?

He doesn´t gawk at her like he is a lovesick fool. No. She does´t want anyone to care for her, not in this life and she surely can´t care less for him. After telling him to take her right there he stops and raises one eye brown as if he is asking for permition to take it further. She leans in to whisper the answer in his ear and she assumes he hears it. Her thoughts are wild. His kisses go down to her neck back to her nude breast. She pushes herself against his hardness and he breaks away from her skin, just to see her lust filled eyes. Her shaking hands trail down his body. He whimpers as soon as she touches his manhood with a brush of her fingers. He slides two fingers up and down her wetness just before thrusting one finger into her, forcefully. He is oblivious that she doesn´t have control over the bottom part of her body anymore.

"So damn beautiful. And all for me."

"Yes." She groans in respond as he thrusts in and out of her with three fingers, hitting her special spot.

His fingers are so damn gentle and incredibly soft. She can´t believe she will soon reach her climax, but soon her whole body tenses undeniably. She feels everything falling.

"Come for me. Let me see you come now," he whispers softly to her.

She moves her arms around his shoulders, whilst she falls harder than ever before. Her name coming from his sweet lips are an extra adding to her rapid release. He removes his fingers from her perl and put one in his mouth, licking it all clean. The sound coming from him makes her want to yell out in desire again. He sees her flushed face and offers the other finger to her mouth, which she gladly takes in. He can´t deny that the taste of her fresh juices was driving him nuts in a way that can only describes as untainted sin. She shamelessly begins to strike his glory up and down, when he signales her to end pumping him. She frowns at him as confussion fills her mind and she feels like he dejects her, because all she wants to do is to keep touching him.

"Close your eyes and turn around." It isn´t a question, it´s a request. She gladly fulfilles his wishes.

He grabs for her slim waist and grabs one of her legs until her high heel is setting on the wooden desk. His manhood lasts on her butt for a minute. She has the chance to really sense how huge it is. He starts to rub his limb up and down her glowing wetness and before she knows it, he is thrusting into her with much more sensibility she would have ever guessed.

"So damn good." He cries out.

Isn´t that always good? She doesn´t know that for sure but maybe she can do more? She likes how he is filling her out and stretching her in every possible way, so maybe it´s her turn to do something. She arches her back for him, pushing into him more and makes it known that she wants him to touch her breast with both hands. The twisting and moaning are heard in the huge room and he is so fast thrusting and grunting that she soughts after to make him find release, too. The rubbing continues for minutes and circles around her clit are made. She knows she isn´t too far away, so she reaches behind and grabs his shoulders. He straines her clit over and over again. He pulses inside her as he finds his own release, biting on his lip. They barely breathing and all he wants to do is to kiss her on her lips. He is about to kiss her when he suddenly changes his mind.

He is going to fall into deep shit. He is convinced that he is going down when he stares at her innocent face. She drops her leg down and he pulls out of her not so innocent body. They lean on each other for a while, before she gathers her thoughts again and notices one thing. His expression changes into something she avoids to see. There is only one thing she is afraid of.

Her dream ends and Bella wakes up in cold sweat. What the hell was that? Holy shit.

Monday isn´t anything special, but for Bella it will change everything. She oversleeps one hour. She pushes her hands down over the fabric of her black skirt for the millionth time, praying for the material to extend down her knees an extra inch or so. Bella laughs without humor about how nervous she is and pulles her skirt down again from one side to the other, while walking down the nearly empty streets. She knows it is useless and she can feel the skirt pressing even tighter against her skin. She huffs and slams her sweaty palms against her knees. She then shakes her head in resignation. Seriously? It is just Mr Cullen; nothing more, nothing less. Holy cow.

That day, however, she just can't seem to settle down. Her palms are sweaty and all of her clothes, including her damn skirt, are feeling at least two sizes too small. She pulls at the hem of her skirt one more time before she sees the huge building. She punches her hand dramatically against the door before she remembers that it works automatically. What the hell? She can't help but laughs at herself and feels that she relaxes the tiniest bit. When she enters the hall she notices that a big dark headed guy is eyeing her skirt knowingly. Yeah right. How can he know about her dilemma? Bella makes a face and straightens herself more before she goes over to the guy. It isn´t just that she is nervous, no, this man really is built like a bear and it´s no understatement.

"Can I help you miss?"

"No thank you sir. I work here."

Doesn´t he know that she works here and that she is personal assistent to none other than Edward Cullen? Shaking her head she almost bristles with anger but then she puts out her keys, ignoring the weird man.

When she gets to the third floor she sees that one of her co-workers, Tanya, is already there. The blond woman stares at her as though Bella has just spit in her coffee, which in all honesty, she really would love to do. She swallows hard.

"Good morning Bella. Mr Cullen is already looking for you. Maybe you should look out for a new job if you are not able to be here on time," she smirks at Bella.

"And…the janitor job is still open if you want to…," the blond trails of.

"Miss Denali!" Oh no, her godness of a boss is standing a few inches away, looking murderously. He moves towards them, notebook still in her hand.

"Well. Today must be your lucky day Miss Swan. I will be leaving soon," the greek god says as soon as Bella is looking at him.

"Really?" She is a bit skeptical. Oh my cow.

"Yes, Miss Swan did I stutter? You won´t be seeing much of me today." He says and leaves Bella and her co-worker on their own. Not seeing him much? Holy shit. When she is walking down the third floor deep in thoughts, she bounces into someone. Holy cow.

"I am sorry, I didn´t see you there."

"No harm done," says the deep male voice from behind her. Bella turns around and nearly chokes as she sees him. Bella rubs one of her shoulders and takes a closer look, directly into the man´s blue eyes. Oh my cow. Why is he staring at her like she is a puppet?

"Hey, I know you?" He says, before placing his coffee into her hand. What the hell. Who is he?

"Umm. . . no? We are complete strangers," it comes out as a question and she is afraid what is going to happen next. He stares at her for another moment, before taking his coffee back and stalking off in the other direction. He turns around when he reaches the door of Mr Cullen´s office, knocking at it. What is he doing? He slams the door shut with a loud bang. Bella blinks around, only to notice that nearly everybody is staring at her, with mouths wide open.

"What have you done?" One woman exclaims loudly, not interested in keeping her voice low.

"I don´t have an idea." To tell the truth, Bella has no frigging clue what´s going on.

"Do you know who that was?" Bella shakes her head slightly and without waiting for an answer she gets back to work, but it´s hard concentrating on anything with green eyed stranger on her mind and trying not to think about the strange man.

"There he is...there he is." Bella holds both hands to her ears since she can´t stand the sudden sound of the screeching voice of Tanya.

"Tanya, that´s just Clyme, the janitor," someone cries back. Seriously? Bella stifles a laugh and sees that Mr Cullen opens her door and stares at her strangely before drifting his gaze towards the blond man beside him. She recognizes him instantly and tenses up. It isn't much longer until her boss clears his throat.

"Everybody, attention. I'd like to introduce my brother Jasper Cullen!" It´s then that Bella knows that fate has a mind on his own. So he is the stranger from before? Holy cow. How does he even know her?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A brown-haired woman whispers, as Bella tries to turn around and hide behind the door. Her brown eyes dart across the room, looking for an escape, but as always, Tanya is blocking her last escape. How dare she do such a thing!

She glances over at him, he isn´t looking at her yet and maybe he won´t notice her at all. His blond hair hangs till the bottom of his ears and makes him look extremely soft. When Bella meets his blue eyes he gives her a smile and raises his hands up. She isn´t seeing that as a good sign. Maybe he does´t mean her? She turns, there is nobody.

She watches that Tanya tenses as soon as she sees that the man practically winkes at Bella. She feels her lips curl in disgust, before she can stop herself.

"You shouldn´t let them wait anymore." Tanya hisses as she comes over to stand next to her and Bella can see that she is jealous.

"How about you go over to them since you don´t want them to wait." Bella suggestes, smirking at the blond woman.

Tanya just snorts and Bella curses to herself, when she senses it is useless. The two men suddenly make a loud noise and gaze directly at Bella. She glances back at the men, who are exchanging a look that holds an entire conversation she can't decipher. Holy shit. All co-workers in front of her turn their heads while Bella tries to look away carefully.

"Go back to work. All of you." The shorter man growls while looking at everything else but Bella. What? His hand stealthily slithers into his pocket, but Bella´s eyes catches the movement.

"What have you done?" Tanya asks harshly.

Bella stares at her, trying hard not to swear out loud. She wants to sigh, but instead focuses on making some observation. Isnt´t Mr Cullen suppose to do something?

"Oh my god!"

"What is it Tanya?" Bella nearly stumbles over her words, but is obviously not concerned enough to care.

"You did something wrong?" She shrieks at her, loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Why would you think I would do such things?" She says back, unimpressed.

"You always do such things," she says, not looking at her at all. That´s it. Bella breathes in and out and does her best not to lose control over her rocking body. Oh my cow.

She doesn´t answer though. It´s kind of routine. Bella is about to go back to her desk, when she sees Mr Cullen and his brother. Holy shit. They look so hot in their suits. It´s always a turn on. What she doesn´t expect is that they come directly towards her.

"Hello," the blond man greets her politely. She, however, is startled for a moment.

"Hello sir," Bella answers, not sure how to behave.

"Why would you ignore me before miss?" he wonderes out loud, stretching his hand slightly.

"I didn´t know you meant me sir." She swears she hears a chuckle from her boss beside him. His eyes sparkle at her as she catches a glimpse at him, though it isn´t the first time she sees him doing that.

"Right. The next time please make sure it won´t happen," he states, ready to leave, but Bella is more than confused.

"Sir?" she doesn´t want to sound too forceful.

"Yes?" he asks with interest and stops in his tracks.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" It is so much more than a question.

"I just wanted to know who my brother was talking about all time." Holy shit. Mr Cullen talks about her? Unbelievable. She glances once more at the blond man and then she seems to remember him. He was the one who told her about the meeting with Mr Cullen the other day. Mr Cullen´s brother. Bella smiles a little at him. He waves at her once more and then they head to the elevator, leaving Bella alone and then she stumbles to the ground, falling on her back. When she looks up she sees the greek god again. He seems to be amused and suppresses a smile while glancing at her impatiently. His lips look so soft, so alluring. Dark circles under his eyes are showing her that he must have working for hours.

"Miss Swan." He sounds irritated and surprised at the same time and lets his eyes wander from her frozen body to her anxious face.


	6. Chapter 6

**What the hell**

"What are you doing?" He finally asks after they stare at each other for more than two minutes without moving. She however, isn´t so sure what she should say to him. Holy cow. He is so sexy.

"I... I need to go. Excuse me, sir," she says a little to much in panic and takes a few steps back.

"Wait!" She hears him calling out to her, but she just ignores him because she wants to leave the building as soon as possible. She doesn´t see that he is holding her jacket in his hands.

"God. How could I have been so stupid," Bella whispers to herself and wraps her arms around her frozen body when she is outside. It´s November and she really tries to avoid the cold as often as possible, but now she needs to walk home without her jacket. Where did she leave it anyway?

The next morning Bella stumbles into the huge building, two hours late. She left Mr Cullen the other day without answering his question and is afraid he is going to tell everybody about their ancient. Oh my cow. She even left work too earlie and not it´s already 10 am. She has a bad feeling as soon as she enters the building.

"You are late Bella." The voice from Tanya fills the room and it isn´t anything Bella wants to hear in the morning. Not at all.

"I didn´t feel good," she answers, sounding a little sick. She really tries to be polite, but fails again. Holy shit.

"Oh. I hope it´s fine now because you will have to attend a meeting in twenty minutes," Tanya smirks at her, as if she knows something Bella doesn´t know.

"What kind of meeting?" Bella doesn´t think twice before asking.

"Don´t worry, it will just be a meeting with Mr Cullen." Bella frozes. Oh my cow. She is going to see Mr sexy again now. What the hell.

"Mr Cullen?" Is her reply and she instantly feels kind of embarrassed.

"Yes, of course it´s him. Who did you expect? Santa claus?" Holy cow. Tanya is always such a bitch.

"I don´t feel exactly good. Maybe I should go home and rest." Tanya looks at her knowingly. Holy shit.

"Yeah, maybe you should rest, but you won´t actually do it, right?" Is she threatening her? Her voice sounds like a warning and Bella gasps.

"No, I won´t." She doesn´t know why she answers her. Such disrespect doesn´t need to be pushed.

"Great! Now come on, we are already late because of you." Tanya makes it sound like Bella is the bad guy, but she hasn´t done anything wrong.

Bella doesn´t have time to think anymore, as she is dragged by her arm down the floor to the conference room, where everybody is waiting for them. Great. Just what she needs.

"I am sorry we are late Mr Cullen. My co-worker was late." Tanya mentions to Bella like she is being nuts. Holy shit... How dare she! She has no right to threat Bella like that, so she makes a face which doesn´t go unnoticed. Is this god laughing at her? What is wrong with people today?

"You may take a seat." His voice is velvet like she remembers. The meeting feels like it lasts forever before Mr Cullen dismisses everybody except for Bella.

"I want you in my office in ten minutes." With that said, he leaves the room, slamming the door behind him. Oh my cow. Why is he always doing that?

"Seems like you will be working with us for a long time Bella. Maybe as the new janitor?" Tanya leaves, not turning to her anymore, laughing cruelly at her. Why does she always say that?

She enters the office of Mr Cullen´s moments later with shaking hands and knees and takes a seat without permission. He is writing some documents and doesn´t even bother to look up to see who just entered his office, but then he is looking at her as if he expects something from her. Before she can speak, taking her by surprise with his shaking voice.

"Miss Swan." He smiles at her and it´s only now that she notices a jacket on the other chair. Her jacket.

"I think you may notice your jacket." He grabs it and almost throws it into her face. She gets it and holds it in her hands nervously without much thinking, just before she smells something on it; blueberries and aftershave.

"So how is your day so far?"

"It´s acceptable."

"Acceptable? Care to explain why you were late?" What is he playing at? Holy shit.

"Yes, sir. And I am sorry that I was late," she says. Her eyes dart around the room, when suddenly all light is gone.

"Mr Cullen?"

"I see...as I was saying you want me, aren´t I right?" His voice startles her.

"What?" She gasps at him, irritated. What is going on?

"Call me Edward," he pleads, coming over to where she is sitting.

"Okay, Edward," Bella almost holds her breath as soon as he is leaning over to her, whispering softly in her ear.

"Hmmm...I like it when you use my name...so you better use it more often." She does as he says and she really likes the sound of his name on her tongue.

"Tell me Bella, is that everything you want?" Edward walks away from her to sit in his chair again.

"No...," it is just a whisper, but he hears it and laughs silenty.

"Then tell me, what is it that you want so badly?" He begins to touch her face from afar, telling her to go on. Bella, however, can´t say anything. He is just too much for her to bear. Holy cow. She feels his hand slipping over to her half open mouth to shut it. What does she want to say? Her skirt is ridden up slightly and she gives him an innocent look. Suddenly she has the urge to bend down and kiss him tenderly.

She opens her eyes and smiles at him as if she can guess his thoughts. She feels the blood shots to her face, embarrassed by the situation. He offers her one hand, so she can easily get up from the chair. She accepts the offer delighted and suddenly she is only a few inches away from him. She blows him a smug "thank you" in his ear and takes a hand on his shoulder, while slowly putting the other hand to her skirt. Before she can even make a sound he hugs her and starts to kiss her. His tongue soughts its way into her mouth and is received joyfully. Gently at first, then more demanding, she kisses him back and her hands travel over his body.

Meanwhile, he begins to unbutton her shirt and takes it off, leaving it on the floor. She first undid his belt, then slowly his dark pants. The blood is long gone from his brain and her lips begin to tease him.

He does not dare to move, he won´t be pleased to be away an inch from her lips. Gently, she begins to suck. His completely overtaxed brain works despite the lack of blood pressure. He follows the instinctive impulse of men and strokes her head. Just before it goes too far, he holds her, deprives her with a quiet nod. He picks her up and lays her on the table. He lays down beside her and strokes her hot body. She rubs his body and he rolls over on his back.

She immediately understands what he wants and sits down on him. She rests her upper body on his, takes hold of his right ear with her lips, while she licks and sucks it. Her movements becomes faster and and the moaning is louder, too.

"I want you so much, please I can´t wait any longer," she nearly screams.

"As you wish."

She is already on the shortest path to heaven as he begins to move. It only takes a few seconds to yell out a loud. She gets what she obviously very much needed. She holds her first moment in heaven only a moment and realizes that there is no escape for her.

She opens her eyes. What is happening and why is he looking at her like she is crazy? Oh god... She had one hell of a day dream and is ready to drool right there. Holy cow.

"You may go now Miss Swan and don´t forget my coffee tomorrow morning." His coffee? Holy shit. Why he behaves like this is beyond Bella. One thing, however, is for sure. That man is driving her crazy.

When Bella arrives at the office two days later she can´t help but feel oddly. Her motto these days is probably: I work here, but have something to hide, but there are only two options, either you will manage to settle yourself in or you can pack your things together and leave. She isn´t paranoid, but the many looks that lay on her could made her mad. However, Bella just relaxes a bit as she sits down, before she really puts up with her work.

Not only five minutes later she hears yelling coming from Miss Cullend´s office. Bella groans. Holy shit. She lets her gaze wander to the door. Amazed, she then notices that some of her colleagues stand in a small group not far from her, talking loudly. There is real excitement. She wonders what is going on. And then her eyes fall to Miss Cullen´s office again. There it is again, the loud screeching noise. Bella will definitely find the reason why her colleagues are so excited.

She gets nervous. She is so curious what is happening, but above all, she is irritated. Although she should get back to her desk and make notes, she moves towards and whatever it is that´s controlling her body, it is exciting and something new. She prays Mr Cullen won´t be angry at her for entering her office. Everything happens so terribly fast then and Bella can´t really prepare herself for what she is seeing as soon as she opens the door. Her boss seems to be in a very heated conversation with Tanya, who is leaning against the desk, grining. It´s like they are very much into each other, but maybe Bella does imagine things now.

Suddenly Bella notices him looking at her petrified figure from the corner of his eyes. She has to admit he has the most beautiful eyes she has ever laid eyes on. Oh my cow. He such a cute thing.

"Mr Cullen?" She hears Tanya whisper to him and he only froze and does a double take at Bella. Why does he look at her like that? She knows she is interrupting something, but that doesn´t mean he has to look at her in disgust. If anything, she should be the one with a disgusted face.

When Bella hears a gasped from both of them, she takes her eyes from the scene and slowly turns. Nobody stops her. Finally, she closes the door with a loud bang and sprints over to her desk. She really wants to burn her eyes. So that´s why everybody was standing there, listening to them? Bella shakes her head. No, that can´t be true, right? But then again, everything is possible these days. Holy shit.

The morning goes by quickly, despite her nervous tension. There is some paperwork that her boss left for her. During lunch break, of course - how can it be otherwise - the big issue of Mr Cullen is back again. All are eagerly and excited. Everywhere in the canteen she can hear people talking about Mr sexy. She groans slightly while she eats her salad, but then she stops. She can´t eat much during her lunch break. The nervousness hit her on the stomach. Nothing can distract her from the fact that she has to work for Edward Cullen now.

After lunch, she sits at her desk and worked on a file. She needs to prepare something for a meeting and then she goes over to the meeting room. Oh my cow, even though she is old enough to know how to behave she snorts loudly. She should really pull herself together. She let out a quite laugh at her thoughts and walks into the meeting room, just behind Tanya.

The two men have already taken their seats and are talking to some of their employees. It isn´t one of them who caugh Bella´s eyes, no, it´s something, or better someone, who is standing in the shadows of the room, looking like hell has just frozen over. Holy shit. Her breathing seems to stop. He goes over to the other men, still not noticing her and if she is lucky, he won´t.

Unfortunately, Mr Cullen tenses up when he hears her name and gazes around, looking for someone. Please, he can´t be looking for her. But, as always, their eyes meet and she will need to thank Tanya later. She turns her face in the other direction, just not to be seen by him and finds the farthest seat away from learns that Edward Cullen and his two brothers are managing the company since their father can´t handle things anymore. Holy cow. They are really hot. After two hours they dismiss everyone and Bella gets back to her paperwork.

"I'm glad that I'm here and can see them ..."

"Do you think they will come here more often?"

"Don´t know ... But did you hear about Bella?" Here it goes again. Nothing interesting...

They suddenly stop talking and that´s when she sees him, coming towards her. Sure, she had day dreams of him, but that doesn´t mean anything. Who does he think he is anyway?

She stretches her hands and uses the opportunity to face him in silence. Now that he is distracted and very close to her, she can watch him extensively. Bella admires him, even if he will never notice her again. Her eyes fall on his brothers large, strong hands with long fingers and she involuntarily wanders further to his pants. Oh shit, is he looking at her? She quickly glances back up at his face. His blond hair hangs wild around it and he smiles at his brother knowingly. No! To her horror, they look directly at her with a grin. Holy cow. She immediately becomes bright red and looks away quickly. She really prays they won´t observe what she just did, but she notices Mr Cullen´s wide smile.

Oh, her boss from heaven has an incredible smile - she can not describe it. She wants to slap herself with her hand. What is it to her? It can´t be true, she is totally crazy. She can´t just look at him and think about him. Holy shit. She really tries to dominate and concentrate on her work, wishing for them to pass her soon, so she can forget about that embarrassing moment. Such things shouldn´t matter to her. He is her boss and that is all.

Meanwhile, the blond man steps towards her and Bella tries discreetly wipe her hand on her skirt. She is a little overhelmed with excitement. Oh my cow. He eyed her and holds his hand out for her to shake. It´s her turn, with soft legs she stands up and takes his hand. His hand feels good. Warm, strong, yet gentle. And his fingers are so incredibly long.

"And this is Bella Swan. Miss Swan, meet my brother, Jasper," Mr Cullen says as he reaches them.

She blushes slightly, but that is not just because of Jasper Cullen. Edward Cullen looks intensely into her eyes as he smiles at her with his cheeky breathtaking smile. Finally, she finds a few words. It´s very difficult for her since she is so distracted.

"I am very pleased to get to know you Mr Cullen." She almost drowns in his brothers unearthly green eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine," he says with his american accent.

Her nervousness is gone. Listless and still irritated she is concentrating on her papers again, ignoring the looks on their faces.

"Have a word with me Miss Stevens." Mr Cullen´s voice startles her a bit from behind as it´s so demanding. Holy shit. Just one hour ago she saw him and everything was fine, right?

"Of course Mr Cullen." She really hopes she doesn´t sound sarcastically. Oh, she has a pretty good guess what he would want to talk to her about. She takes the seat in front of him and waits for him to say something. He doesn´t say anything for five minutes, he just sits there while writing some notes down. Why does he even bother to hold her back from work when he doesn´t say a word? Does that man ever make sense? It´s like Bella is constantly challaging by him and she doesn´t like it. Not in the least. His eyes are fixed on his expensive looking pen and then he decides to speak up.

"Let me make it clear to you Miss Swan. If you can´t be professional I want you to leave my company," he growls at her, though she doesn´t know why he would do that. Not exactly what she was expecting.

"I just heard some interesting news about you. I think you will remember," he goes on, speaking every word slowly for her to understand, still not looking at her face.

"What are you talking about Mr Cullen?" Really, who does he think he is?

"You and Mr Warner," he answers dryly, almost sounding bored and annoyed.

"Who is this?" Is he playing her? Oh my cow. She dares to take a look at his handsome face and sees nothing but anger shining on it. How dare he...

"Leave my office," he screeches all of the sudden, making Bella more uncomfortable and she fears that there may be a misunderstanding.

"But I didn´t do anything wrong sir please let me..." Another try... How many times will he ignore her pleas.

"I don´t know what is going on but I can explain."

"Go on Miss Swan. I would love to hear what you have to say." He streches his hand.

"As I was saying before there had to be a misunderstanding."

"That´s all?" He looks at her and she tries not to look away.

"Get out." He gets up, waving his hands to the open door.

What is he doing? He wants her to leave? She sighs and does as he requests. Bella feels like in a fairytale, but she isn´t Cinderella who meets her prince and falls in love, no, she is the small town girl who meets the evil CEO.


End file.
